Lighting systems are conventionally used in vehicles to illuminate various areas around and within a vehicle. Exterior lighting systems are used to illuminate an area generally surrounding a vehicle to assist a driver in operating the vehicle in dark conditions while interior lighting systems are used to illuminate interior components of the vehicle to allow occupants within the vehicle to operate and control the vehicle and various subsystems. For example, an instrument panel of a vehicle may include a light source that illuminates a display opposing a driver as well as various controls such as audio system controls and/or heating, ventilation, and air conditioning system controls. Illuminating displays and/or controls enhances operation of the vehicle by allowing use of such displays and/or controls in dark conditions.
While conventional lighting systems adequately illuminate interior components of a vehicle such as an instrument panel, conventional lighting systems are typically dedicated to a particular component or vehicle subsystem. Because conventional lighting systems are typically dedicated to a specific component of a vehicle such as an instrument panel or instrument cluster and are not typically shared between vehicle subsystems, such lighting systems increase the overall complexity and cost of the vehicle.